The Sound of Death
by ShySlasher
Summary: 10 short Deathnote drabbles based on songs. More angsty than I usually write. Features mainly Matt, Mello, and L, and a few darker ones with Beyond Birthday.
1. If Today Was Your Last Day

Rules: set your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble fic about the first ten songs that play, no matter what they are. And the hard part? The time limit is the length of each song. Fun right?

Okay, so I've seen a couple of these iPod challenge things, and I decided to try one for myself. For the most part, I tried to honor the time limit rule as much as I could, so don't kill me if some of these are worse than others, (remember, I only took about five minutes on each). If my writing isn't completely insane, I'd love any comments you might have. Here goes nothing.

* * *

_Song_- If Today way Your Last Day  
_Artist_- Nickelback  
_Characters_- Light and L

It's calling me, the voice overwhelming and strangling. I need to do something, make some kind of a move. I need to end this before I leave this place. What's going to happen is unavoidable, I knew this full well when I started, but as I creep closer and closer to the edge, I feel like I'm going to be swallowed up by the sheer unknown. It gets harder and harder to accept the ultimate, the final end to the life of mine.

I must put the last of my energy into setting the frame for success. Decisions, choices, actions… there will never be enough time for me in this world to solve it all, but I must do what I can for now…

"Ryuzaki," I must have forgotten about the brunette sitting next to me- the ringleader to all my troubles, "Is there something wrong?"

Yes. You, out of all people who walk this Earth, should know what I'm thinking right now, "… I apologize Light-Kun."


	2. In One Ear

_Song- _In One Ear_  
Artist- _Cage the Elephant_  
Character(s)- _Mello and Matt

* * *

Don't look down upon us. Even if you do, do you believe that we honestly care what you think of us?

You don't know what we are thinking. Even if, by some strange power, you did, how would that help? You have no clue what out motivation is, and you never will come close to finding out. The way we operate is completely alien to your robotic, emotionless nature.

Go ahead, laugh at us, and see if your jeers reach us. Even if it changed something, it would only effect our motivation- make us want to prove you wrong with an even stronger passion. We know we didn't take the easy way out. We know we don't hold all the cards and have no advantage in this race. But as you must see, this hasn't stopped us yet.

Go ahead, by all means, taunt us, mock us. Whatever you choose to do, just remember, we'll keep moving towards our goal until the day we die.


	3. The City is at War

_Song-_ The City is at War_  
Artist- _Cobra Starship_  
Characters- _Mello and near

* * *

Watch me Near, watch me while I beat your little game. Watch me while I solve the puzzle and win the race. I have no need to do what you do so well- no reason to analyze each and every little piece of data. I can do something I don't think you've ever tried to do, I can take action. You must make a move to force your enemies out into the open where they are forced to attack back. Who cares if it all goes out in a blaze of fire? I'll still come out ahead whatever happens. You know just as well as I do that you won't make a drastic move to force anyone. Hell, I could sit back and do nothing, and just let you get murdered that psychopath Kira.

But I won't.

There's one simple reason for this. Do you think you know it? Do you _really_?

After all, I'll be the one who wins this war.

* * *

I don't really care for how this one came out, I kinda went away from the song. but whatever, you can't do much in three minutes anyway.


	4. Pretty Rave Girl

_Song- _Pretty Rave Girl_  
Artist- I am X-ray  
Characters- _L and Misa

* * *

She's really quite stunning, painfully so at times. I'm not so sure what to do about this. She's always so bubbly and bouncy despite the current situation. Her citrine hair always falls so gracefully on her shoulders, framing her face and mimicking her flirtatious personality. Everything around appears to be glowing from the cheerfulness radiating out of her. Light is very lucky to have attracted her attention.

Hmmm… I suppose it was never meant to be. We are, after all, on opposite sides of the ever-expanding battle field we now tread upon. It will be a shame to see how her fate unfolds. Oh well, there's no point in uselessly pondering the inevitable.

"Watari, would you please fetch me some cake?"

* * *

This song… ugh… not much to work with.


	5. Strawberry Gashes

_Song- _Strawberry Gashes_  
Artist- _Jack off Jill _  
Characters- _Beyond Birthday

* * *

While 'marking' all of my victims, I never once noticed the less glamorous parts of decapitating another human being. It's not that I didn't see it- oh, I did- but rather that I didn't _care._ My attention was fixated to their flesh. Oh yes, the deliciously smooth skin, so plump, practically begging for me pierce it like biting into an over-ripe fruit.

The first, Believe Bridesmaid, was the most satisfying. Just looking at his gashes caused chills to race up and down my spine. The fresh cuts slowly, teasingly oozed the crimson core of our lives.

Ahahah… Kyahahaha!!!

Who in their right mind would focus on something as petty as a foul smell when you could be marveling at the droplets of blood dripping off your knife and leaving marks on the carpeting? Or perhaps, you could say the putrid odor enhances the scene and gives you a better perspective of what _is_ beautiful.

Whoever it was that said it was hard to kill someone is absolutely… correct. Not so much about the mechanics of it, that's really a quite simple problem. The actual problem lies in hiding. Not only hiding the evidence, but hiding the emotions. Not getting too caught up in the emotions.

Feelings of paranoia,

Of anxiety, but most of all…

Of _ecstasy._

* * *

Well, this one's a bit darker, huh?


	6. Transylvania

_Song- _Transylvania_  
Artist- _McFly_  
Characters- _Mello and L

* * *

There is only one way I can do this. I'm sorry L, but I have to act now. I will be your successor, just wait. Near will do the job efficiently until I can make sure Kira is caught. I'll get out of this rain and claim my place up with you.

Kicking and fighting tooth and nail to reach my goal. Working until I collapse with exhaustion, only to bring myself back up and do it all over again… I'll do whatever I have to do to finish what you started. It's the only thing I have to do before I can rest.

I'm leaving now. But I swear that someday, albeit sooner than I might wish, I'll meet up with you once more. When my life is gone and this whole mess is over, I'll finally see you as my equal, not as L. I'll have proved myself worthy of my letter. And it's place- L next to M, and M before N.


	7. Where is Everybody

_Song- _Where is Everybody_  
Artist- _Nine Inch Nails_  
Characters- _Light

The slap of cold water and solid concrete send a wave of pain through my body and left a dull ache throughout. Wait- where did they all go? They abandoned me in the finale, my final victory, and the start of the new world. It's all wrong! It wasn't supposed to be this way!

What happened to me? Where did it all go wrong? I planned every second, every little move and action. I made countless back up plans and carefully calculated each and every possible outcome. Where did I make a mistake?!?

There's no way that I can lose to someone as insignificant as this. Someone less than half as cunning as his predecessor, and exponentially less devoted as he was. The child manipulated them all to doubt me and he tricked Mikami into betraying me. It's all because if him.

He's causing the world to be like this. Without me delivering justice, the world will keep rotting and no one will be safe again- it _needs_ me. This can't be happening!

Mikami… Takada… … Misa… … …

… I-I won't let this… slip away…


	8. Hello

_Song- _Hello_  
Artist- _Poe_  
Characters-_ Matt

* * *

I'm such a fool- I should have noticed you're subtle little hints sooner. I've always known that you were out there, but I was always too much of a coward to follow you. Always to unsure of what lies just outside my comfort zone. But this time I'm not just going to glaze over the clues you left and pretend to not see them. This time I'm going to find you one way or another.

But…

Will you remember me from way back when we were still just children?

Will it still be the same as before?

It doesn't matter. Just let me find you, that's all that I ask. I'll do whatever it takes to bring back the warmth to your smile. I'll crack the code, unlock the password. Anything to open up that black hole of sadness that you've kept locked away from everyone else all these years. Let me free you from the mess of barbed wire surrounding your heart.

You're the only thing I know completely. I'll never know any computer or video game better than how I know your silky blonde hair. Please, let me remind you who you are. I just want to see you again, to have another chance to fix what I should have fixed a long time ago.

Just what have you gotten yourself into this time, Mello?


	9. Rake it In

_Song- _Rake it In_  
Artist- _Imogen Heap_  
Characters- _Beyond Birthday

* * *

That's right, come after me. Keep searching for the one who won't exist in a day. Tomorrow I'll end this façade and there will only be one person who could ever even begin to suspect where I went. But by the time you do it'll be much too late. There's no way to catch a criminal who doesn't exist, or one who never really did in the first place.

You've always tortured me with your actions. Each time you successfully solved a case, you only set yourself farther above us. To the point where you were only but a sweet dream I could only ever hope to reach asleep in my bed at night. But… this is all going to come to an end soon, as they say all good things must. For once, I'm going to be the victor and knock you don a few notches. Just to prove that even the 'world's greatest detective' isn't all that his reputation claims.

I'll bleed, I'll run, Ill burn, and I'll _kill_- all to surpass you. My very life will prove that you can be beaten by someone, and by no one.


	10. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

_Song- _Let the Bodies Hit theFloor_  
Artist- _Drowning Pool_  
Characters- _Mikami

* * *

Delete. I'll make them drop.  
Delete. Those who defy God must be punished.  
Delete. I'll become the pawn used to purge the world of its evil.  
Delete. The deaths I trigger will be justified by the highest power.  
Delete. I'll erase their crimes against the supreme order from existence.  
Delete. Without all the criminals, the world will become a peaceful place.  
Delete! I'll purge the scum and sickness that plague the cities and towns.  
Delete! They will burn for their foul mistakes.

The righteousness of Kira will guide me to the new world… Delete!

* * *

A/n Ahaha, it's really short, but I couldn't resist doing something like this for Mikami- and this song fit too perfectly. And since it's the last one I might as well do something fun.


End file.
